Insomnio
by BonanaBona-Chan
Summary: sakura y kakashi tiene una mision juntos, pero sakura no puede dormir...no estando a su lado, ¿que hará para solucionar su insomnio? kakasaku ENTREN Y LEAN! RR por caridad


**hola!! tanto tiempo n.n...bueno, aqui les traigo otro kakasaku. Espero q les guste**

**nos leemos abajo!**

**Insomnio**

_by_

**_Bona-chan_**

**Nota: Esta historia se sitúa tres años después de shippuden, Tsudane ha mandado a Kakashi junto con Sakura a una misión de espionaje encubierto y llevan tres días hospedados en un hotel.**

**-xOx-**

-Kakashi-sensei-llamó la chica quedamente desde la oscuridad, dudando que su maestro estuviese despierto.

-¿Mmm?-sin embargo contestó, soprendiendo a la chica.

-Yo, bueno...me preguntaba si...no estás muy incómodo, digo...llevas tres días durmiendo en el piso.

Oyó como su ex-maestro se movía sobre el suelo, seguramente para incorporarse.

-Bueno, ciertamente no es mi lugar preferido para dormir...Pero no te precupes Sakura, estoy acortumbrado-contestó conciliador.

Se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, dubitativa. Pero cuando sintió que su maestro volvía a recostarse se apresuró en replicar.

-Pero...-calló unos instantes-la cama es lo suficientemente grande...y a mi no me molesta-agregó avergonzada.

Lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue un gruñido que no supo interpretar. Pero su corazón dio un brinco al percibir la sombra de su maestro acercarse a su cama desde la oscuridad para sentarse en uno de sus extremos.

_"SHA__NAROOOO!, así se hace chica"_

Sakura se corrió tímidamente para permitir que Kakashi se acostara a su lado y procuró hacerlo con el mayor sigilo posible.

Simplemente no se lo creía, ¿Deberas Kakashi-sensei estaba acotado a su lado?. Trató de tranquilizarse y no mal interpretar nada.

_"Solo está tumbado a mi lado, no significa absolútamante nada"_ se recordó y ,tras soltar un suspiro de resignación, se dio media vuelta dispuesta a dormir.

_...mmm..._

_...Kakashi..._

_...uhm..._

_..._

_...mierda ¬¬..._

_"¡SHAAAA!, maldición"_ Pensó frustrada, le era imposible dormir... Su cabeza trabajaba a mil por hora y una serie de pensamientos nada púdicos perturvaban su mente de puber frustrada, provocándole un vergonzoso cosquilleo a nivel del vientre.

_"Por Dios Sakura, te estás comportando como una adolecente en celos, vamos cálmate...eso es...bien...es ahora o nunca"_.

En un arranque de Dios sabe que **(yo diría hormonal ¬¬)** giró sobre sí misma para quedar frente a Kakashi y, aparentando estar profundamente dormida, se encogió un poco sobre si misma, aprovechando este movimiento para acercarse poco a poco a su maestro, que yacía boca arriva.

_"¿Pero en qué estoy pensando?"_ se preguntó al darse cuenta que en tan sólo unos minutos había terminado con la poca distancia que los separaba y ahora su cuerpo estaba tan sólo a un par de centímetros del de Kakashi.

Aún recostada sobre su coastado izquierdo, y horrorizada por lo que su inner era capaz de hacer (porque claro que todo eso lo había provocado su inner...oh si, claro que si) se separó un poco de su exmaestro.

_"No seas tan evidente"_ se regañó _"Bien... Tranquila, todavía estás a tiempo... No has hecho nada comprometedor, tan solo te acercaste...MUCHO...bien... Puedes decir que estabas dormida y no has sido conciente de tus acciones...Sí, no ha sido nada más que eso"_ se dijo, tratando de calmarse.

Soltó un suspiro y relajó la expreción de su rostro. Después de todo no era necesario que pasara algo entre los dos, se contentaba tan sólo con tenerlo cerca y saber que no estaba durmiendo con nadie más aparte de ella misma.

Y sin darse cuenta comenzó a dormitar.

No supo cuantos minutos habían pasado, seguramente no muchos ya que no había alcanzado a dormirse, pero volvió a la realidad con un respingo cuando persivió que el cuerpo a su lado se movía levemente en sueños.

Su corazón se aceleró, no necesitó abrir los ojos para compender que Kakashi se había girado hacia ella y que en ese mismo instante su rostro debía estar peligrosamente cerca del suyo, ya que a ratos sentía una cálida corriente de aire acarisiarle la parte superior de la frente.

Sakura apretó fuertemente sus ojos, sintiendo horrorizada que su vientre volvía a encenderse con una rapidez abrumadora.

_"Vamos chica, no pasa nada... Sólo se ha dado vuelta y sigue estando dormido... No te distraigas y duermete de una puñetera vez"_.

Volvió a darse media vuelta para darle la espalda al hombre.

_"Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente"_

Y se encogió entre sus hombros...esta vez sí que se iba a dormir.

Pero en el silencio absoluto de la noche algo más llamó su atención...

_"Su respiración"_ se dijo, notando que no era lenta y profunda como la de alguien que duerme, no señor. La respiración que llegaba cada tanto a su nuca era pesada y superficial.

_"Oh mi Dios oh mi Dios...ESTÁ DESPIERTO!!"_ concluyó aterrorizada, tensándose bajo las sabanas _"¿Qué va a pensar de mi ahora? __T.T"_.

Pensó en hacerse la dormida y esperar a que él mismo se durmiera, pero su respiración también se había vuelto más pesada y sonora debido a los nervios.

_"Seguro que ya se dio cuenta de que estoy despiesrta, claro...si es un Jounin"_ se maldijo a ella y su estúpidas hormonas _"¡¿Cómo voy a mirarlo a la cara?!... Dios que vergüenza, que umillaci-..."._

Pero en ese preciso instante todos sus pensamientos, todas sus angustias y todas sus cavilaciones se desvanecieron como el humo, abriendo paso a una serie de emociones contradictorias que provocaron un revoloteo de exitación a nivel de su estomagó que se fue extendiendo por todo su cuerpo, terminando por exteriorizarse a través de un aura cálida que emanó por cada uno de sus poros: un rubor tan intenso e inesperado que le impedió si quiera respirar. Y es que acababa de percivir el tacto aterciopelado y frío de un par de dedos sobre su cadera derecha...¡dedos que no eran suyos!.

_"Entonces... ¿Kakashi...?"_

Se quedó muy quieta y aguantó la respiración otro tanto para mantener su estomago plano_, _muy muy concentrada en esa mano que había comenzado a acariciarle tentativamente con la llema de los dedos con movimientos circulares y vasilantes.

_"No es cierto, estoy soñando"_ se trató de convenser, mas inconcientemente tragó grueso al notar su boca se secaba _"Es imposoble, Kakashi-sensei jamás haría este tipo de cosas...¬¬...¡Ya, está bien!, quizás sí lo haría... Pero no con una alumna, ¡eso nunca!" _se dijo, pero lo cierto era que esa mano...y esas condenadamente deliciosas carisias eran muy MUY reales.

Pasados unos segundos las carisias se tornaron más bruscas y apremientes... sus dedos comenzaron a presionar cada cierto tiempo sobre la piel de sus caderas, coordinando los movimientos con su respiración, la que dejaba caer sonoramente sobre su nuca como tratanto de incitarla.

Y lo estaba logrado.

Todavía sin girarse, y sabiendo que lo que estaban haciendo estaba penado y condenado por su aldea. Sakura se apegó contra el cuerpo de su sensei, precienando sus gluteos contra la pervis de él.

Kakachi crispó los dedos sobre su cadera y soltó un profundo suspiro, dándole a entender que había capatado y disfrutado su movimiento.

Las manos de los maestro bajaron por sus muslo, acariciando y precionando cada vez con más aínco, luego subió nuevamente a sus caderas para obligarla a apegarse todavía más contra su cuerpo. Entonces Sakura pudo sentir como el cuerpo de su sensei se estremecía ligeramente sobre el suyo, y tambien pudo sentirlo...estaba exitado.

_"No me lo creo... ¿A caso el también me desea?... ¡Oh mi dios!, ¡Oh mi dios!"_

Sin salir de su conmoción y conciente de qué era lo que quería Kakachi, Sakura permitió que siguiera su camino hasta la parte superior de su cuerpo, que acariciara con la punta de los dedos el contorno de su silueta, su hombro, que bajara por su brazo, en donde rozó imperseptiblemente uno e sus pechos, hasta llegar a su mano.

Comprendiendo con ese roce que el Jounin se estaba conteniendo para no faltarle el respeto, Sakura entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y guió sus manos con parcimonía hasta uno de sus pechos, dándole permiso para que los acariciara y los estrugara a su antojo. De cualquier forma, ella también lo deseaba, y sí...definitivamente, lo disfrutaba.

Recien entonces la otra mano de su maestro hizo aparición, como si de una bestia desatada se tratase. Abriéndose paso ansiosa por debajo del cuerpo pequeño y delgado de la joven, atrapando su estómago para luego bajar por su pervis directo hacia...

_"OOOH, ¡MI DIOS!"_ pensó estrujándose aún más contra el cuerpo de Kakachi en busca de un apoyo y se permitió soltar un leve gemido que terminó de encender la líbido del joven Jounin.

Kakachi profundizó sus caricias y Sakura enterró sus uñas en la carne de los brazos de él, nublada por el placer.

Quería devolverle el favor, quería tocarlo y hacerlo estremeser de placer al igual como lo hacía él en esos momentos, quería besarlo hasta hacerlo sangrar, gritar su nombre y rogarle que no se detuviera, hacerle saber lo mucho que lo deseaba.

_"¿Y por qué no?... Con un demonio, si no me besa él lo haré yo…"_

Se dijo, dispuesta a girase, encarar a su sensei y darle el mejor beso de su vida. Pero el Jounin, quien al parecer había tenido pensamientos parecidos, se le adelantó y de un solo y limpio tirón de brazos la hizo voltearse y, sin más, la besó.

La besó y precionó su lengua contra la de ella, la acarició y luego la volvió a empujar con tantas ancias y tanta deseperación que Sakura logró captar con ese simple contacto que él llevaba casi tanto tiempo como ella deseando ese momento.

Cobijada por esa nueva serteza, Sakura lo tomó por la nuca y acarició su cabello, mientras se las arreglaba para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, sin despegarse de sus labios, y desataba su yukata.

Cuando la sintió desnuda sobre su cuerpo, Kakashi se detuvo unos instantes para contemplar.

-Eres hermosa-susurró mientras acariciaba como una de sus manos la mejilla de porcelana de ella.

-Tú también lo eres-contestó de vuelta, delineando con la yema de los dedos la cicatriz que recorría su rostro, desde su ojo izquierdo hasta su mentón. No era la primera vez que lo veía, sin embargo su expresión lasciva le daba a sus facciones rectas una nueva belleza, casi antinatural.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó nuevamente a sus labios...

**-xOx-**

_Sakura se relajó bajo el abrazo hasta que el sueño la venció, y así, reconfortada por los brazos de su querido Kakashi-sensei, porfin logró quedarse dormida._

**-xOx-FIN-xOx-**

**NO ME ODIOEEEN!! ...se q no es lo mejor q he escrito...pero...bueno...a falta de inspiración he debido rebuscar entre fics antiguos y muy malos...y bueno, traté de arreglarlo...pero aun asi...pfff!! fiasco!...lo siento u.u**

**igual si tienen animos de escribirme algo (ya sea para tirarme tomates o lo qe sea) sera bien recivido (pero sin ofender porfavor!!)**

**y eso**

**saludos,**

**Bona-chan**


End file.
